puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thetwam
Thetwam is a pirate on the Sage Ocean. He is a senior officer and swordsman of the crew Privateers and a lord of the flag Black Flag.. History Thetwam joined Puzzle Pirates sometime early 2005 on the Midnight Ocean. Upon the Viridian Ocean's release, he moved there under the same name. After a few months of intermittent play, the Global Purse was finally released, and he became more active. After a short while he joined the crew Devil's Playground, and was promoted to officer within the next month. When the fleet officer rank was released, he was again promoted. Unfortunately, he was later demoted to officer for leaving a ship abandoned at sea. After disconnecting and (this time accidentally) leaving another ship abandoned at sea, he was demoted to pirate. Sick of being demoted, Thetwam packed up and headed to the ocean that had just opened: Sage. When Thetwam arrived on Sage in March 2006, he already knew how to run pillages and how to puzzle, so he quickly found a crew on the notice board. Zlojeb of Privateers was doing a War Frigate pillage, and Thetwam joined the crew when the pillage ported. Familiar with the puzzles, he quickly rose to pirate, and was tested for Officership by Hamm. After a long test pillage, and strong critiques on his battle navigation style, Thetwam was finally accepted as officer. Only a day later he bought his first ship, the Generous Shad. During his time as officer, Thetwam made many new friends, including Cuzz, Barryscott, Xarcht, and Ohmercy. At length he was finally promoted to fleet officer, and started running War Brig pillages. Somewhere during this time, Privateers started falling apart. Zlojeb had gone dormant- never to be seen again, Quasar had also gone dormant, and crew members were starting to leave. Both Jameshook and Hamm were captains during this time, as they tried to keep both the crew and flag in order. After a while, Cuzz had been voted captain by the SO's, and Jameshook remained king of the flag. After a long period of time, many Privateers became uncomfortable with how things were run, and Seramana formed Buccaneers Knot. Many Privateers senior officers and fleet officers left to join this new crew (now affectionately known by current Privateers as the "Privateers Retirement Home"). Thetwam became torn between two sides, and took a month's break from the game. Apon his return he noticed slightly more people in the crew, and overall the crew in decent condition. After a year's hard work, a friend and former flaggie by the name of Barbarosaa asked Thetwam to join his crew as senior officer and flag royal. Thetwam had been having some issues with some people in the Privateers, and left without notice. After numerous questions from various Privateers members, he quit the game for three months. In February of 2008, Thetwam logged back on to see how things had changed since he had left. He logged on to find that Barbarosaa had been dormant for almost as long as he. He also noticed that there were no other SO's in the crew, either active or dormant. Seizing the opportunity, he made himself captain. Uninterested in running a mostly dead crew, he sold it to another player. Still not wishing to go back to Privateers, he created a new crew with former Privateer Vladl. The Sage Swindlers was born, as a small crew. Soon Bridalgirl and Deanyu had joined the crew, and crewbies were slowly starting to trickle in. After a week or so, Deanyu told Thetwam that he and Bridalgirl enjoyed being in the crew, but were looking for something a little different. After the two left, Thetwam considered rejoining Privateers. His good friend Xarcht had been pressuring him to rejoin for a long time, so he finally caved. Sometime in early Spring 2008, Thetwam rejoined Privateers as a cabin person, and remained so for a week or two. He was then promoted to pirate, and later back to officer. Although many people still held a grudge from his unnanounced leaving, Thetwam finally managed to get back to his fleet officer rank after two months or so. After many, many months of hard work, Thetwam was promoted to senior officer in late Summer. Since being promoted, he has worked very hard in becoming an important player in Privateers. At the beginning of November 2008, Thetwam unveiled a project he had been working on for a while: a brand new shiny Privateers forum. This forum has been well received by the Privateers, and has become a great place for everyone to discuss puzzles, business, or just random jibber-jabber. He also revitalized a foraging operation he had as fleet officer (before leaving the crew) and upscaled it. The new puzzle had just been released, and he saw an opportunity for some major money. With the help of good friends Rockerr, Noushka, and Janepeg, as well as captain Cuzz, the foraging operation has been highly successful, and has donated a large sum of money to the crew fund. Ships He currenly owns 10 ships: 6 sloops (one of which is renamed, another that is Frost Class, and a third which is Rogue Class), a longship, a merchant brig, a war brig, and a renamed war frigate. *The Love Machine is a renamed sloop that is painted various shades of pink, and has pillows, a canopy bed, and an exotic carpet aboard. *The Jolly Elf is a renamed war frigate that is painted maroon(red in some places) and green, and has a Christmas theme. It currently has a large amount of green and 2 frosted festive firs, as well as multiple presents and wreathes. It's maiden voyage was on December 23th, 2008 at roughly noon pirate time as part of the Privateers' Christmas celebration. It also participated in a large "Half Christmas" event on June 25th, 2009. Most recently, it sailed in the Privateers' 2009 Christmas celebration. Shoppes and Stalls Thetwam owns this building on Sage: *Hydrangea Trades (Trading post) of Isle of Kent Thetwam manages this shoppe on Sage: *Gentlemen Prefer Bedrolls (furnisher) of Admiral Island Thetwam owns these stalls on Sage: *Thetwam's Ironworking stall of Admiral Island *Thetwam's Ironworking stall of Isle of Kent Thetwam manages these stalls on Sage: *Xarcht's Ironworking stall of Lincoln Island *Rodes's Distilling stall of Lincoln Island *Rodes's Distilling stall of Isle of Kent Personal Trinkets